


Germany, Wake Up!

by Samantha_Hobson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Human & Country Names Used, Nightmare, night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Hobson/pseuds/Samantha_Hobson
Summary: Germany doesn't have nightmares often due to being forgiven by the other personifications for the past, but when he does they are really, very bad and hard to wake up from. So when one starts up while Italy is visiting what, if anything, can she do to help her beloved?





	Germany, Wake Up!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Hetalia and/or the characters, only my own ideas and this story.

**Sap alert. Plus this is my third ever fic, so . . . Sorry~ Inspired by my overactive imagination. Enjoy, Lovelies~**

~~~~

     It was a nice, warm day in in Germany. The sun was out and there was a slight breeze that picked up now and again. In the backyard of this country's personification were two figures running around. If one were to look closer they's see a muscular, blond haired male and a pretty, brunette lady playing good old, classic football. Not the American version. The woman was grinning and laughing joyously as she managed to block the man's attempt at a goal. He grimaced at the move but smirked as he had to admit that he was enjoying not only the sport, but the company.

     This man was the personification of Germany, and he had been overworked lately. He was the type to refuse to stop until his papers were finished and the correct things were signed. Said things had been coming non-stop for a few weeks now leaving the German with barely enough time to sleep let alone eat a proper meal. The woman he was playing with was the personification of North Italy. She hadn't heard from her boyfriend and became worried about his well being. Although a country could not die from being malnourished it certainly wasn't good for them. When she entered his home and found him half awake at his desk with a few piles of paperwork in front of him she became unnaturally calm then and there.

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

     The bubbly Italian wore a slightly smaller smile than usual as she made her way to her favorite German's house. She hadn't heard from him for a whole three weeks! He usually answered her calls, but he didn't this time. The few times he did he would apologize and tell her that he was busy and would hang out with her later. As a fellow country she had her fair share of paperwork along with her twin sister. They shared it and would get it done quickly even though it would be due, like, a month after it was given to them. Between the two sisters it was easy. Now that Prussia represented East Germany, didn't he help his little brother with the paperwork? But then again, she head that the albino was on a trip with France and Spain for the month with Germany's dogs for a 'special doggy getaway.'

     Her musings came to a halt as she approached the front door of Germany's house. She knocked a few times and waited for a response. Two minutes later she tried the handle to find it unlocked. That was weird, the blond always locked his doors. She entered the household and was very surprised to find a thin layer of dust on the TV and other objects in the living room. She suddenly got the idea that her German might be neglecting himself. No sign of the dogs either, so Prussia must really have them and not be here. She then took a sharp turn and made her way to his study. Once there she looked through the ajar door and saw him. His hair; uncombed, his shirt; wrinkled and seeming to have been worn more than one day in a row, his eyes; bloodshot with dark circles and focused on the papers in front of him. Her heart went out to the nation.

     Without a moments hesitation she walked to the kitchen and, after washing the dust off what she needed, got to work on her all time best dish, pasta. Thankfully, her lover knew her well enough to keep the ingredients in stock. Ans although it would take slightly longer, she made everything from scratch. He would need all the nutrients he could get since he obviously wasn't eating properly. Once it was finished she plated it up and walked in to his study.

     Germany looked up at his girlfriend in surprise as his papers were moved out of his sight and a fresh plate of pasta set in their place. "Feli? When did you get here?"

     She frowned at him as she crossed her arms. "Eat." The simple, one word sentence made Germany feel like a child who had done something bad. He picked up the fork and practically groaned when the warm food passed his lips. Italy let a small smile grace her features before she pulled a chair over and sat beside him. "You can't close yourself off like that, Ludwig."

     He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

     She explained to him how long he was out of contact with her and the current state of his house. He looked shocked for a full minute. After that minute, though, the fatigue finally caught up with him. He finished his food and thanked her for the meal. "Nein, not only for the food. Thank you for coming out to help me."

     Italy smiled at him and helped him to his room where she tucked him in. He couldn't complain for as soon as his head touched the pillow he was out. After he was sleep, Feliciana went around his house and cleaned everything. Dusting, sweeping, dish-washing, the whole shibam. She set the last utensil in the drawer when she heard it. Ludwig screaming. And not screams of anger, they were screams of agony. The emotional kind.

     She ran up the stairs as fast as the Italian she was and threw open the bedroom door to find her beloved curled up in a fetal position and weeping as his screams filled the house. She jumped in the bed and began to shake him. "Germany?! Germany! You're dreaming! Wake up! Please, wake up!" Shaking him wasn't working. Her mind working faster due to the adrenaline coursing through her veins she thought of at least twenty different ways to try and wake him from his terrors. She settled on taking him to the bathroom and turning the shower-head on as she was sure he didn't want his bed to get wet. She dragged his curled, unconscious figure to the bathtub and hauled him in it. She then blasted the cold water on his boxer covered self.

     He flailed for about half a minute before opening his eyes and jolting upward. Italy turned the water off and placed her hands on his bare shoulders. "Germany! Luddy, are you okay?" He lifted his shaky hands to meet her face and held it as gently as possible. He simply gazed in to her eyes for a moment before wrapping his arms around her waist and dragging her in to the tub with him and began to cry. She returned his embrace, not minding getting wet as long as she could calm him from whatever plagued him moments before.

     The couple stayed like that for about fifteen minutes until Italy lead her loved to stand and dried them both off, removing most of her clothes to do so. They then went back to the bedroom and cuddled. "Ludwig? What were you dreaming about?"

     The mentioned nation shuddered as he recalled his dream. ". . . I hurt you . . . You became terrified of me, and never wanted to see me again." Feli held her man tighter and reassured him that he'd never purposefully hurt her, both of them knew that. They both calmed down from the ordeal and fell asleep in each others arms.

~~~~ Back to Present ~~~~

     Three days after she found him holed up in his study was now. The two of them playing football and smiling. Gilbert returned with the dogs earlier that day and the three of them had a talk. The older brother agreed to help with the paperwork while stating that his little brother "should have asked for mein awesome help to begin with!"

     The couple took a break from their game and sat together beneath a shady tree that had been used as a goal previously. Germany recalled everything that had happened the past three days and smiled. Italy did such a good job cleaning the house, he made sure to thank her when he had gotten a good look at it. He took her hand as they sat and turned her head to look at him. A moment of silence later they  closed the distance between them and let their lips confess once again the love they felt for each other.


End file.
